


Please don't leave me..

by Sapphire_Tear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tear/pseuds/Sapphire_Tear
Summary: Ever since Keith left to work with the Blade of Marmora Lance has been seeing him less and less. It's tearing him apart. Inside and out. The few times Keith contacts or sees the team he notices that when Lance laughs and smiles it looks fake. Keith wants to help Lance but he doesn't know how. How is he supposed to help someone if he has problems of his own weighing him down..?*WARNING CURSING AND ANGST ARE IN THIS*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction on here so I hope you guys like it! If you think I need to improve on something or you want to voice your opinion about my fanfiction please do so! thank you! also I based the beginning of this fanfiction on Season 4 ep 5 'begin the blitz' Also I had to rewrite this since ao3 lost my work when I try downloading grammerly so eek. If any one wants to voice their opinion about my fic or has any improvments or things I should fix please tell me! oKaY last thing happy 2018 guyss!

The time Keith has been in the Blade of Marmora time has been moving very slow. He hates it. He dosen't want to be in the Blade of Marmora but he NEEDS to stay in the Blade of Marmora. For Lance. Even if Lance couldn't tell at first glance Keith cares about Lance a lot. Keith didn't even know if Lance considered him as a friend. What if he still considers Keith as a rival..? Even if Lance considred Keith as a rival or a friend Keith was okay with whatever Lance thought of him. Lances presence soothed him either way.

One thing that he hated about being in the blade of Marmora was not being able to see team Voltron as much any more. But what makes Keith happy is when he's able to contact Voltron to discuss battle plans. Or when he's able to go to the castle. Which is rarely. "Keith you need to hurry up we're going to be dissucing battle plans with team Voltron" Kolivan looked down at Keith with his tall stature. Keith didn't reply back to his command and raced towards the contact room. When the screen loaded Keith could see everyone staring at the screen talking to Kolivan. Keith remembed his orders about not being able to talk while discussing battle plans and he could only talk unless he had something to say about the plan or Kolivan allowed him to.

Kolivan's order echoed through his mind and he realized how serious the Blade of Marmora was. Keith blocked out Kolivans's voice and Keith's thoughts drifted to Lance. Keith thought about how him and Lance met and how because the two met the found Allura and Coran and became Voltron pilots. The more Keith thought about the more deeper Keith went into his memory pit. Keith wanted to get himself out of the pit but he couldn't. He was stuck there. After a while though Keith turned his head to look up at the screen. Keith's eyes scanned the room for Lance until he saw Lance wrapping his arms around Hunk and Pidge Keith heard Lance crack a few jokes and bring out his flirtatious smirk. He saw Pidge and Hunk glare at Lance then they continued to look at the screen as if Lance was never there. It made Keith upset that they just ignored Lance like that. They're supposed his friends. Hell they where supposed to be his **_TEAMMATES._**

Keith feels his anger starting to bubble up to the surface but Keith calms himself before his anger can do that. Keith notices Lance walk to the back of the room and sit himself down on the cold castle floor. Keith sees Lance looking down at his hands regrettably. Then as if he's on a cue Keith sees Lance look up at the screen and notices Keith is looking at him. This must of scared Lance because Keith noticed Lance flinch then leave the room. Keith demands to know why Lance left the room. A lightbulb suddently goes off In his head and Keith thinks  _did he leave the room because of me..? I swear I saw him flinch when he looked at me. Did I scare him..?_ Keith's face fell because he didn't want to scare Lance. Then he reliazied Lance could of left the room because Pidge and Hunk ignored him. Keith decided when he saw Lance again he would confront him and ask him whats wrong. Keith just wants to help Lance with his problems and insecurities. Keith wanted to protect his smile. Lance's smile reminded Keith of the sun. Rising and setting. Every part of Lance was beautiful. Lance had dark blue eyes that reminded Keith of the ocean. An ocean dark magnificent blue waters and an ocean going onto the shore. An ocean every one loves to be around. Lance's skin tone went amazing with his eyes too. It lit them up. It was like fireworks. Keith loved Lance's chocolate hair too. It always looked so soft and clean. He wanted to run his fingers through the short chocolate locks. 

Keith's gut told him he wanted to be more than friends and past rivals with Lance. But deep inside Keith knew he couldn't handle that. Keith didn't want Lance to abandon him like his parents did. Or something happening to Lance because of Keith's hotheaded personality. Keith turned his eyes to the floor he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. 

Even so Keith wondered  _Lance won't let Hunk and Pidge ignoring him get to him right..?_


	2. Violet eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on Lances pov when he notices Keith looking at him. His reaction isn't very good..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read through the first chapter I thank you. Also I am posting the next couple chapters soon so look out for that.

Lance looked up at the screen and saw Keith completely out of it he liked seeing Keith on the screen but it felt so.. fake sure they were able to talk to each other but they're actually so far away from each other. It's just like Earth and the planet they're on now. Even if Earth and the planet they're on now try to reach for each other and have a strong connection with one another it wouldn't work because of how distant both planets are from each other. In his mind Lance reached out his hand. Hoping someone would grasp his hand and try to help him from what everything he was going through. He just needed a friend. But deep inside Lance knew he couldn't have friends. He didn't come here to make friends. He came here to battle the galra. One thing Allura always says is 'The whole team of Voltron are your friends! you must help one another and keep your strong bond between each other. One day you guys could get so close you could think of each other as a whole big family!" Allura sounded so bubbly when she said that but even then Lance didn't believe her. 

His friends always ignore him and push him aside. He's like a old beat up toy. A toy that had lots of purpose until the owners of the toy found no use for it any more and pushed it inside a closet.  
Lance decided to act like his usual self because Keith would probably look at the screen soon and he didn't want Keith to be suspious of him. Lance wanted Keith to think he was doing well. Lance walked over to Pidge and Hunk put his arms around them. "Woah! you guys look out of it! you guys okay? Don't worry though sharp shooter Lance has got your back!" Lance tried to sound as cocky as he possibly could. He gave them his signature flirty smile after. Hunk and Pidge both glared at him their faces could practically read 'Lance this is serious! we don't have time for you or your flirting!' When Lance got the message he went to the back of the room and sat down on the cold castle floor. 

He starred down at his hands for a while until he noticed Keith eyeing him. A worried look planted on his face. Lance flinched his lilac eyes starring down at him. No matter how breathtaking they where he had to look away. Lance pushed away the fact that someone was worried for him. He couldn't let Keith see him like this. Lance left the room after. The rest of the team wouldn't notice his absence any way.


	3. Untrustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance is walking to his room after the meeting with Kolivan and Keith he over hears the team talking about the aliens they saved and that they're going to be throwing a party at their planet for them. The whole team thinks the alcarie people are nice but Lance has a bad feeling about them. What should he do to protect his team once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re watching Voltron season 3 and I relazied I used an alien name they had in Voltron.. I just thought of another name and I looked it up to make sure it wasn't inappropriate and it ended up translating to 'balls' and 'testicles' in spainsh.. i'm just- i'm done. AHH. Just please accept this minor inconvenience. Ty.

Lance's soft footsteps graced the castle floor as he walked to his room. His back hunched, a frown plastered on his face, eye brows scrunched together, and his hands in his pockets. Lance's footsteps halted to a stop. He looked over his shoulder. He had to make sure no one noticed him leaving the room. He guessed no one did but he wanted to double check. Lance just thinks his utter presence unworthy at all. Lance heard the team laughing and talking. After the meeting with Kolivan finshed.

Lance didn't know what they were talking about but he wanted to know. He knew that would be rude to be listening in but he didn't care at the moment. He peeked behind the wall and listened in. "Isn't this so exciting? we have a new alliance! the alcarie's are such nice people! their artifacts are amazing as well!" Lance guessed that could be Allura because she was always so interested in the things other planets had on them.

"Totally! but guys I heard that the hay they use to turn into gold from can be edible! if I add it to one of my recipes it can be even better!" Okay Lance definitely knew that was Hunk. Hunk was amazing at cooking. Lance hoped Hunk would be an world famous chef one day. Or maybe even open a restaurant. Lance would be eating Hunks food every day if he opened an restaurant or became a chef! If he did become a chef Lance hoped he would be nicer than Gordan Ramsay.. Gordan Ramsay was a cool guy sure but he could be a little scary sometimes. But the Gordan Ramsay memes people created on Earth were so amazing! every time Lance saw one he would laugh so hard he cried. "Yeah Yeah! I heard rumors from other aliens that the alcarie's are an really smart alien species! I don't know if it's true though.. because the alcarie's mostly make things that have to do with art and not technology. But hey I guess we'll find out when we go to their party tonight right?" Pidge smirked then pushed up her glasses.

Lance usually thinks any one they meet is cool but these guys? Lance didn't trust them at all. They left a bad taste in his mouth. They always seemed so suspious and secretive. The team guessed it's because of their abilities.

The alcarie are an alien species that is mostly 4'6 in height. Their skin color can range from any color in the rainbow (or mixed colors) they have dots on their skin and they have big feet with 3 toes and big hands with 3 fingers. Their eyes look like a clear kaleidoscope and they use their eyes to see far distances they also use their eyes to predict the future. Another ability they have is they can do a high pitched screech as a warning call, mating call, or signiling their speecies as a code for something call.

Royals don't have these calls but they do have their citizens the future vison and good vison. Most royals are 6'0 in height. Royals mostly have a gray skin color and don't have the dots on them like their subjects do. But royals wear colorful clothing to make their appearances more colorful. The tallest subjects can grow is 5'3". The tallest royals can grow is 6'5". Royals have a special ability and that ability is to shape shift they can shape shift into things like bland liquids or a dangerous animals such as wolves. Alcaries have a lot of old artifacts because their ancestors were mostly artists. Alcaries still do art (sometimes) but they mostly are fortune tellers for foreign people and they make hay into gold and they make small dolls for Alcarie children.

From what Lance has seen of them and from the brief time they have met. They seem like really nice people on the outside but demons on the inside. People would probably tell Lance he's going too far but the alcarie people scared Lance. He had a really bad feeling about them. If he did end up going to the party the team talked about he would make sure to bring his bayard and keep his guard up. Lance wondered if Keith was going to be at the party. Lance hoped Keith would be at the party. Lance hoped him and Keith could talk to each other while they're there. Lance missed Keith a lot and would like to know how he's doing. Lance hoped him and Keith would be able to talk at the party and catch up.  _Keith could probably care less about you though. Why do you even try? You're so freaking replaceable the team could literally toss you out and find someone better to fill your place if they really wanted to._ Lance heard obnoxious laughing in his head. He could imagine a scenario where people started pointing at him and laughing at him and calling him names while he's just on the floor. Curled up crying. Covering his ears. Begging for the pain to stop.

 _Useless. Trash. Replaceable. Ugly. Try hard. Space filler. Stupid. Not worth it. Why would Keith want to be friends with someone like you? or even **LOVERS**_?  _just go away already people could care less about you._

Lance's eyes went wide. He hid back behind the wall and let out a small gasp of breath. He put his hand over his mouth to try to cover up how upset and shocked he was with himself. He speed walked towards his room and closed the door. He left the team to talk about the alcarie's and their party tonight. Lance knew he had to go to the party he had to protect his team just incase the alacaries were actually up to something. 

This party was Lance's only chance to see Keith again. He had to get over his thoughts. 

_Get yourself together Mcclain._

Lance slapped himself to prove his statement after. Ouch. That was definitely  going to leave a mark later. He could care less the moment though. Lance was being pretty careless lately though.. He put his pillow over his ears to tune out the sound of his teammates talking. Curled up on his side and fell asleep. Tears still streaming down his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had a couple grammar and punctuation mistakes reading this chapter.. ahh I can't really fix it now though because I don't want to interrupt any ones reading.. i hope you guys enjoyed this though! Also i decided this fic is going to have 5 chapters I have already written chapter 4 I just need to edit it for spelling mistakes.


	4. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance happens.
> 
> *Also au where Lance as a alarm in his room LOL*

Lance heard his alarm going off he sat up groggily. He rubbed at his eyes. He turned off his alarm and he realized he fell asleep for 2 vargas. Right now the time on the alarm clock said  **5:32 PM.** Lance was pretty sure that the party started at 6:00. Shit. Lance slicked his hair back with some water and put on his paladin amour. But he hid is bayard he had to make sure the alcarie people would act normal around him and wouldn't snitch on him for being suspicious. Lance exited his room and leaned against the castle walls. Waiting for the castle to land at its final destination. 

The team seemed excited about the party because they kept chatting with each other back and forth about it. Lance could care less about their conversation. Just like how they could care less about him. But even so Lance cares about them and wants to protect them with everything he can. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Thinking about possible scenarios that could happen at the party. He wanted to be prepared. Lance also thought about what he would do if Keith came to the party as well. 

A couple doboshe's later the castle halted to a stop. They must of arrived at their destination. "Golly how fun" Lance said plainly. He titled his head back then walked out of the castle ship behind the rest of the team. 

As they left the ship the Queen of the alcarie people came to greet them. Five of her royal subjects behind her. She had greenish grey complection she had her thick hair in a pony tail she had yellow eyes that looked very kind she had dark dots all over her and she wore a dress stopping at the ground. It was yellow and pink and it had a bunch of expensive jewels. She wore a golden head peace with aquamarines as well. Similar to the head peace Allura wore. Expect with more jewels.

"Hello team Voltron I thank you for coming to our party. I must thank all of you again for saving our village. We greatly appreiciate your kindness team Voltron. She smiled and bowed. Her royal subjects behind her bowed as well.

"Please rise. No need to bow. We were just happy to help." Allura said. She gave a kind smile to the queen after. 

"Oh thank you Princess Allura you're so kind" turned around and made a motion with her hand signifying up. She was telling her subjects to rise as well. 

"Well any way team Voltron please enjoy the party. I hope you have a splendid time. Oh! I am going to be having a royal dinner later! It would be splendid if you all attended. It starts at midnight. There will be all different kinds of food and the drink you earthlings called wine. Good bye team Voltron." As she left her royal subjects followed behind her. They lifted up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty while walking back to the palace. 

 _Royal dinner huh? I don't trust it. There's going to be wine_ there _too?  that's a big stop sign._

Lance decided to go but he would make sure to tell the team to avoid it at all costs. If it seemed strange of course. He vowed to himself not to eat or drink anything at this party. Lance decided to go to the beverage table to check out the drinks. One drink was purple. And very bubbly.. he raised an eye brow and continued on. There was one drink that was red and another that was yellow. He took a sniff at the drinks they had a hint of.. medicine.

That is something drinks at a party should NOT smell like. Lance went near a tree and started to think about what he should do about the drinks. QUIZNACK the food! he hasn't checked the food yet! Lance ran to the food table and he bumped into someone. "Oh quiznack! I'm sorry! you okay?" Lance brushed himself off and offered a hand to help the person up.

"Lance..?" the person he bumped into spoke his name with happiness but confusion dripping in his voice. It was like he needed to confirm something. He was confused on how he knew his name but then Lance looked closer at the person and noticed it was.. Keith.

"Keith?! oh my god Keith you came!" Lance jumped onto Keith. Keith couldn't balance and they both fell to the ground. Keith was trapped in Lance's hug. It was warm. Nice. It felt like he hadn't gotten a hug in a long time.

Keith hugged Lance back and petted his hair with his hand back and forth in a soothing motion. A small blush formed on Keith's face. As Lance pulled away Keith muttered "Nice to see you too Lance" a small smile and blush visble on is face. 

Lance smiled fondly. "Nice to see you too Keith." 

"Lance. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Keith sounded confident about what he said.

Lance thought he knew this was about. His hands formed into fists against the ground. "..What do you want to say? spill is samari." 

"Lance are you okay? I'm worried about you. I want to help you. Please what's wrong?" Keith had a gentle tone in his voice.

Lance looked at Keith's eyes to make sure if he was lying or not but sure enough he wasn't. Lance scrunched up his eye brows and told Keith everything.

"Keith I can't do it. The team keeps ignoring me they just treat me like I'm not even there. Keith I'm so replaceable the red palidan is just a title for a person that's not fit for it. I am so stupid. They don't need me they can get someone better than me if they wanted to. I'm useless. I don't even know why I'm here. I am tired of all this. I just want the pain to go away. Everything I do annoys them. They must hate me so much. I don't even know what I did to them though. I'm scared of everyone now. And it's so unfair that I care so much about them but they don't even care about me. I just want my friends back. But I know I can't even have those. Its war Keith. And I know this is selfish but.. Keith I miss you so much. You probably don't even feel the same about me but I love you. Every day is a living nightmare without you. It feels like I'm alone. I can't do this on my own please stay with me.

When Lance finished his speech Keith slammed his lips onto Lance's. Lance kissed Keith back. Fireworks going off in the background. Their arms around each others hips. And their tongues touching each other. After the kiss concluded they both sucked in a breath.

Both the boys where a blushing mess. "...Woah that felt amazing.." Both Keith and Lance said amazing at time. They both lightly giggled. This was the best night for both of them. It was so nice to reunite with each other after a while. 

"Lance I am not very good with words.. but I have to say this. First off Lance you're an amazing paladin and friend. Second off if red chose you right away then Red must really like you. I had to go through hell for Red to open up for me. Second off Lance you're better. Red would most likely have a mental break down if someone else but you was her piolet. Third off if the team is ignoring you I'll talk to them. They shouldn't be ignoring you like that. You didn't do anything wrong here. Lastly the team doesn't hate you. I know they don't. And Lance I feel the same about you. I love you too.." Keith's voice sounded like all his words are true. So Lance believed him. 

Keith was happy he was able to talk with Lance. It helped solve his problems as well. He was able to get through anything as long as Lance was here with him. Keith trusted Lance.


	5. Taste of your own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron ends up going to the alcarie peoples party. To Voltron everything seems normal. It's just a colorful planet full of aliens, lights, food and conversations filling the air. Lance is the only one who doesn't think any thing there sounds normal. Lance still has a bad feeling hanging in his gut. Keith and the Blade of Marmora end up going up going to the party. It's not just them though. A lot of aliens end up being there. Keith and Lance end up talking there but their conversation is cut short by the alcarie people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this fic took so long to come out. I was writing it last night but my dad took my phone and computer ..

Keith and Lance ended up talking with each other for the remainder of the party. The party ends at midnight right now it is  **8:54 PM**. Lance remembered that the Queen invited Voltron to a royal dinner during the party. Lance couldn't miss that for the world. He had to keep watch on the alcaries and their queen. Again he was very suspious of them he wanted to make sure his team was okay. They meant a lot to Lance.

"...Hey Keith I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but I the queen invited Voltron to some royal dinner thing and I guess I have to go to that. But Keith before I go there's something else I want to tell you." Lance ended a little awkwardly and put his hand behind his head.

Keith looked at Lance and raised a brow. Ushering Lance to go on with hand signals.

Lance looked a little weirded out but he continued any way. "About this royal dinner thing and this whole party with the alcaries.. I .. I have a really bad feeling about this Keith. I have a bad feeling about the royal dinner, I have a bad feeling about this party, this planet, everything that has to do with these people give me anxiety. lt's like my subconscious is trying to tell me something. It's saying that I need to protect my team. No matter the consequence. And today when I came to the party I sniffed at the drinks and they had a faint smell of .. medicine" Lance shut is eyes tightly clenched his hands into fists before continuing again. Keith just siting underneath the tree. Listening silently. 

"I feel like the queen is behind this. But what's even worse is that she's letting her own  **PEOPLE** drink this stuff. But the thing I'm the most scared of is what kind of medicine this is and what it will do. Because I smelled the medicine in the drinks I haven't eaten or drunken anything at all tonight." Lance was nervous about what Keith was going to do say. Lance trusted Keith either way but he didn't want Keith saying that this planet was completely fine and Lance was paranoid! which he definitely knew he wasn't! Right now Lance just hoped Keith believed him and Keith would help him through this whole thing.

"To be honest Lance.. I understand you. And I agree with you completely agree with you. I know what you mean. This place is pretty fishy. Plus the alcaries  **LITERALLY** invited the Blade of Marmora to their party.  Which is weird because most planets hate galra. Planets with people like this would never even think to invite a galra organization. All galra are hated either way.." 

People hate all galra good or bad. Keith has had experience with hate like this though. Because he's half galra. But sometimes people still classify him as a full galra because he's in the blade of Marmora. It's annoying but Keith's learned how to deal with it.

Lance beamed out of happiness. He was happy Keith understood the situation. 

"So Keith.. since you understand the situation do you mind coming to the queens dinner with me? I want to keep watch." Lance looked determined.

"Okay Lance. I got your back I was already invited there any way so was the blade. As you know make sure not to eat or drink anything and keep your guard up." 

"Got it. But to make sure the queen doesn't question us pretend to." Lance thought of the circumstances. The queen seemed like a smart lady. More elements are under her than just kindness.

Keith and Lance walked to the castle. Lance looked around and saw a bunch of alcaries running around like maniacs, getting drunk, dancing, or sleeping on the light up dance floor. Some were just in the corner looking akward. Wondering 'why the heck did I decide to come to this party' questioning what they're doing in their lives. Lance was also questioning that. But he guessed that was something everyone asked.

Keith whispered to Lance and flicked his ear.  _"Lance! quit spacing out! we're at the castle and there's gaurds! what the frick do we do?!"_ Keith seemed anxious but Lance knew what to do. 

"Psh don't worry Keith I got this." Lance seemed calm and under the radar about the whole thing. Keith decided it would be best to trust Lance. That's what teammates are for right? Keith smiled lightly at the thought. Then started to look serious when Lance started to talk to the guards at the entrance

Lance flashed them a cocky smirk. "Hello gentlemen I am Lance piolet of the red lion and I am part of team Voltron. This is Keith he's part of the blade of Marmora. Both of us where invited to the queens royal dinner so I was wondering if we could enter..?" Lance gave a considerate smile at the guards hoping to lighten their mood.

One guard starred at their faces. Lance felt his body sweating under the guards watchful glare. But he had to keep it cool. Keith was here. One guard took out a tablet looking device and scrolled down with his large finger. 

"Hm yes. Lance and Keith. Team Voltron and The blade of Marmora. Okay both of you are on the list. Please enter." Both guards put their weapons in a pocket in their amour and opened the large sea green castle doors for the two boys. 

"Thank you gentlemen. Have a good rest of your night." Lance smiled at them then waved as they entered the castle. The castle was bright and full of lights and chandlers. Table and portarits of previous royal rulers everywhere. On the tables there were ancient artifacts placed neatly on the tables.

Lance and Keith kept walking and they eventually found the dinning room. They both looked at each other. Determined. The two boys nodded at each other and went into the dinning room. Surprised to see their teams already there. 

Allura looked slightly angry at Lance for entering. She gave him a cold hard glare. Suddenly everyone else on team Voltron did too. It felt like he was going to faint. Their glares made him so dizzy. It felt like they were laughing at his very existence. He saw purple swirls coming out from his teammates. Lance figured he was probably imagining but he didn't know.. He started coughing and getting drowsy. He fell onto one of his knees and started to roughly cough. Lance could smell that medicine that he detected in those drinks. He didn't know why it was making him so drowsy though.. The medicine the drinks must of been different than the medicine smell surrounding the room. He didn't know why the rest of the team wasn't being affected by the stench. They must of been in here longer than he was!

"Lance! oh my god Lance are you okay?!" Keith was panicking. He possible crush was on the floor coughing his lungs out. Keith starred at the queen and she was just looking at Lance amusingly. It was like she was happy about Lance coughing his lungs out Keith glared angrily at her. But she just smiled at Keith and winked. That made him more angry beyond compare Keith knew he shouldn't have trusted these people. Keith didn't know why him and everyone else weren't being affected until he remembered Kolvian telling him something about him being part galra. 

_"Keith because you have galra blood in your veins you're stronger than humans. So that means you won't get affected to the same things they do. For example if someone makes a potion and you drink it, it will on affect the human depending what's in the potion. But again since you're half galra it will take more for you to get affected."_

Keith recalled that memory. Keith looked around the room and say Lance's helmet on the side of his waist. He decided to go and grab the helmet until a boomerang was thrown at his hand. Causing him to drop the helmet. Lance was unconscious at the moment so that was a bad sign. Keith put his hand on Lance's cheek and he looked worriedly at the blue eyed boy. Keith put Lance against the wall behind some chairs. He quickly located the helmet on the floor and quickly put it on Lance's head. Keith decided now was the right time to find the person who threw the boomerang. 

Keith looked quickly around the room and noticed some one on the balcony above the dinning room. The figure noticed Keith starring at him threw another boomerang at Keith and ducted under the railing. Keith quickly looked at team voltron and noticed they were dazed. Keith then turned his eyes to the blade of Marmora members they where looking at Keith like a pack of wild dogs. Ready to attack. Kolivan was about to launch at Keith when suddenly something shot at him. Keith looked towards Lance and noticed he shot Kolivan with his sniper. 

"Lance! you okay?!" Keith scanned the boy.

"Yeah Keith I'm fine. Now let's kick some galra ass!" Lance cheered proudly.

Keith and Lance high fived each other they did just that.

Keith went up the balcony stairs to get the figure throwing boomerangs. Keith tackled him and tried to throw his boomerangs off the balcony. The figure punched Keith on the forehead and ran off with the boomerangs. 

"HEY COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Keith roared. Chasing after the figure. 

Lance saw Keith leave the room and decided to look for any other opponent to fight off. Lance saw two of his teammates rise from their seats. Hunk and Allura. Lance almost cheered out in joy that at least two of his teammates where okay. Lance looked closer at their appearance and noticed that the pupils of their eyes and the white part of their eyes where yellow. They looked like galra eyes. The two started whispering to each other they whispered so low and so deep Lance couldn't even understand what they where saying. When they were done whispering they looked over to Lance. Malice written on their faces. 

Lance was panicking. Lance knew in order to get these two to back away he needed to shoot them with his bayard. He knew he couldn't do that. If he did that he could hurt them. He already shot Kolivan though.. he would have to apologize to him later. For now he needed to take care of these guys. 

Allura and Hunk tried to punch Lance multiple times. But it was difficult for them because Lance kept dodging their attacks. 

"GUYS STOP! YOU GUYS CAN OVERCOME THIS! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Lance yelled. He looked angry but he was trying to get his teammates to come back to their right minds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was in the castle hallway. He was trying to fight the figure. Every move he tried to hit a punch on the figure he kept dodging it. It was annoying and a waste of his time. After numorus fighting attempts Keith finally was able to hit a punch on the figure. The figure growled at Keith. He held his shoulder and lunged towards Keith. Keith fell to the ground with the figure on top of him. Keith looked in the figures hood and could see nothing inside it but black. Keith forcefully took of the figures hood and saw nothing inside. The figure punched Keith multiple times until Keith was able to launch himself out from under the figure and stand up. Slicing the figures stomach with his knife. The figures knees buckled clutching his stomach then punching Keith in the leg.

Both of them fought each other until Keith pushed the figure behind a mirror. The mirror pieces shattering all over the floor. Some dug deep into the figures back. Black blood dripping everywhere. Wait.. black blood..? Keith was shocked and stabbed the creature in the heart. Then carefully backing away. The creature falling to the ground. Black dust dissolving from the figures body and into the air. Keith leaving the figure to rought on the ground. 

Keith decided since he was done finishing off his opponent he would go to help Lance with his.

Keith walked back to the dinning hall where he left Lance originally. He went inside and saw Lance fighting with Allura, Hunk and Shiro at the same time. He heard Lance yelling at all three of them. 

"GUYS PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Lance's eyes where full of sincerity but sadness for the three. He really didn't want to hurt them but Keith knew he would have to or they would be fighting for nothing.

"LANCE GET OVER YOURSELF THIS IS A BATTLE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HURT THEM. THIS BATTLE WOULD BE A WASTE IF YOU DON'T."

Lance closed his eyes. Realizing Keith was right. If Allura, Hunk, and Shiro came back to their normal selves they would be fine.

Lance started to use his bayard as a weapon to defend himself. Keith went next to Lance and helped him fight the three victims. It was scary to see the three of them like that but it would be worth it when all this is over. At least that's what they kept telling themselves.

Lance and Keith managed to defeat the three of them but they where scared the rest of the team or the blade of Marmora would come and attack them again. Right now all they where doing was blanking starring at the wall. Keith and Lance saw the ship outside and decided to bring every one on there. Lance knocked them out so they wouldn't be able to attack on one on the ship.

"CORAN WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Lance yelled to Coran. Lance was sure Coran was on the ship so everything would be fine. For now.

"Lance my boy oh and Keith! what 's happened?" Coran questioned the two boys because they looked really exhausted and stressed. 

 _pant pant_ "Coran the alcarie put some kind of medicine the drinks and the air and everyone was either quiet or came and attacked us. We need help right now Coran." Keith begged for Coran to help with the situation. Keith and Lance where both happy Coran was okay though. Without him they would of been doomed. 

"Here Keith Lance hand them over to me. I'll put them in healing pods and examine them." Coran looked sure of himself so Coran did what he was told.

Coran walked towards the healing pods and put the victims inside. Coran then examined them.

"Hmm they're a little injured but mostly something is in their stomacks has triggered this. I've seen this before. The galra have done these types of things before.." 

"BUT! on the bright side they'll be fine once they come out of the healing pods. But once they come out they won't have any memory of what happened because before that was just some one else in their bodies."

Coran explained. 

Lance and Keith sighed happily. Glad everything was going to be okay. 

Lance and Keith slept on the couch. Relaxing together for a while. Waiting for everyone else to come out of the pods. 

Everyone was going to be fine.. They didn't need to worry any more. That relieved the two.

Lance and Keith both heard Coran typing away on the castle computers. 

Eyes fluttering closed embracing darkness.

_I love you .._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! this is the last chapter of my fanfiction I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to watch re-watch Voltron season 3 and 4 now! I have more fic ideas but I'm not going to write them today. Cya guys soon! and ty all for reading !! :))


End file.
